clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EMP irrational/I'm planning to become a bureaucrat on this wiki.
ENTRY #5: Bringing this wiki back to life (November 12, 2016) Introduction Hi everyone, I've played Clicker Heroes for almost a year as I write this, and I've joined this wiki over 3 months now. I love the game, and I love this wiki. It has now finally occured to me, though, that this wiki is practically dead, in terms of administrators and bureaucrats. It's about time I step up and adopt this wiki. But I need your full support. And I know that this wiki will be improved, as long as I'll have bureaucrat rights, because you'll be able to ask me questions and make suggestions to make the Clicker Heroes wiki awesome. And I promise you that's going to happen, if you'll be happy to have me as a bureaucrat of this wiki. Why I'm planning to become a bureaucrat First of all, Blueeighthnote suggested that I request for administrator rights. (Thanks, Joe!) But then I thought, "If I was the only local admin, I'd be the only one watching over the wiki." So instead, I've decided to become a bureaucrat, because that means that I'll be able to give administrator rights to those of you who want to improve this wiki as well. Secondly, there are tasks that need to be accomplished here, many of those which require administrator rights (but of course, as I mentioned above, I'll need to be a bureaucrat, so that you'll also have a chance of gaining administrator rights), such as blocking any users who either spam too much or vandalize, deleting redudant pages, and undo bad edits quickly. What I can promise I see a hope for this wiki, and I want all of to know that I'm not trying to become the boss by becoming a bureaucrat (even though they both start with the same letter). I will be helping you and helping this wiki to grow. That being said, you can be sure of the following, if you'll take me as a bureaucrat: #I'll keep this wiki clean, preventing as much vandalism, spamming, and unneeded pages as possible. #I'll give you administrator rights, as long as I can trust you to improve this wiki, and you have been editing for a certain amount of time (I'll decide on that time), and have made a certain amount of edits (I'll also decide on that number). #I'll make a new theme (if you guys want), and do my best to keep the wiki up-to-date, and modern-looking. #I'll be here to answer your questions. #I'll be on the wiki at least every other week, but most of the time, I'll be here every day. #'The most important one:' I am not going to be a harsh ruler. I am here to serve you and serve in this wiki. I only need the rights of a bureaucrat in order to do that. This is a wiki, and we are a community, not a dictatorship. ���������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������� So leave a comment below, so that I know you want me to be your bureaucrat here. On Tuesday, November 22, 2016 (that's about 10 days from the time I'm writing this), I'll disable the comments (because I'll already have your thoughts), and I will hopefully, request to become a bureaucrat of this awesome wiki, and take on a role, not just granting me more rights, but also giving me the job of being there for all of you. Thanks for all your support. Together we can make this wiki better-looking, more improved, and a happier place. And there's nothing better than all of working together and building not only this wiki, but building each other up. - E.M.P. [[User talk:EMP irrational|(talk)]] [[User blog:EMP irrational|(blogs)]] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irrational_number irrational] 06:50, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts